Q&A
by Wasp9000
Summary: Please read for details... I'll explain everything : had to re-upload due to issues with the site...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Hello, Hello everyone! This is Wasp9000 here, with an exciting announcement! It has been brought to my attention, that there aren't any "interview the Avengers" fan fictions out for fans to enjoy, so here you go. I'm sure that you all are aware of how this will go down… You review asking your questions to your favorite Avengers, agents, acquaintances, or any other characters from the show! I'll have them here, ready to answer what ever you may throw at them, from personal questions, to battle scenarios!

Not catching my drift yet, well then allow Wasp and Hawkeye here to demonstrate…. Guys?

"Oh, sorry!"

It's ok, just go ahead and give them an example on how this is done.

"Yeah, I'd really like to get out of here, thank you very much. Ow… Jan!"

Okay, this is a question for Hawkeye from JanVanDyne81: Hawkeye, what is your take on global warming?

"Gee, what a creative question from such a creatively named figure, I'm very impressed, Jan."

Shut up and answer the question please, Clint!

"Yeah!"

"Fine, sheesh, everyone is a critic… Well, I think that it is a scam. People like your boyfriend need to-"

Okay, I'll stop you right there… considering that Jan might if you go any further…

"Not my boyfriend, not even close!"

Well you all get the point, I'm going to try and calm them down before someone does something they might regret.

"I regret nothing actually…"

"That's it, Clint, you are dead meat!"

No! Guys… *face palm*

Anyways, please review with your questions or whatever… I will update regularly and answer all of your questions in character. Ask as many as you like, to whomever you'd like, and don't forget to make them fun. (It makes things much less painful for all of us.) Oh, and when I mean ask anything, I mean anything, so please… ASK YOUR QUESTIONS… PLEASE! Oh, and you can PM me if you don't want them to publicly viewed under the reviews section… So… Yeah.

~_**Wasp9000**_~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone, and thanks for your excellent questions, I hope that you enjoy having them answered!(: **

**Disclaimer: If I did own the Avengers EMH, then Hank and jan would be together by now… so I obviously don't… sigh…**

**AN: Also, The Avengers movie was fan-flipping-tactically amazing… Just like last week's EMH episode… **

**Enough of my rambling, here are our first interviews with the Avengers!(:**

***(From here on: _all italics are the character's response, _all regular print is my input, **and questions are in bold… **kapeesh?)***

I'd like to point out that these are completely private interview sessions, unless directed to the entire team, of course. To protect the secrets/ more private areas of our participants' lives, this room is completely sealed off to all but you (the readers,) the one(s) being interviewed, and myself. Remember to tell me who a question is directed to, as most of you have already done. (For example, a question for Hank and Jan, a question for just Jan, or a question to the entire team.) And now… LET THE INTERVIEWS BEGIN!

Our first questions are from SweetDreams123:

**Q1 Hank how come you wont admit that you like Janet, its very obvious?**

_Well, honestly I don't just like Jan… I love her. The problem is that the two of us want far too different of things. Janet, with the Avengers, and myself with my research and humanitarian jobs. Personally, I theorize that my reasoning runs even deeper still… So, to answer your question, I feel as though Jan is just too good for me. She means the world to me, but the guilty feeling that I just don't deserve her is too much to overcome. It truly hurts to know this, but I only wish for her to be happy. I could go on, but I'm sure that I should keep this rather brief._

No, no… please go on, this is the most touching thing I've ever heard in my entire life… Ahem… right, send in Tony please, Hank, and thank you for your time!

**Q2 Tony do you like Pepper? How can you go out in the rain with your arc**

**rector without getting electrocuted when your in normal clothes? Why do you**

**hate Maria Hill so much? Do you purposely flirt with Jan to annoy Hank?**

_Of course I like Pepper, if I didn't then she wouldn't have been around as long as she has… And yes, I know what you really meant, but I'm just going to avoid acknowledging it…_

You sooo like her.(;

_Anyways, the Arc Reactor is waterproof, so rain really doesn't affect me… it's usually covered efficiently anyways… usually… As for Maria, why wouldn't I hate her so much, she is a selfish, uneducated, annoying, snarky, disrespectful, judgmental, pig… Oh, and of course I hit on Jan to get to Hank… I think everyone but maybe T'challa, Cap, and Thor has… It is not only hilarious, but extremely effective. That and she isn't too hard on the eyes either…_

**Q3 Jan do you find it annoying being the only woman avenger? Have you ever**

**gotten so mad at one of the avengers that they ran away scared? Cause you seem**

**like that kind of girl.**

_On occasion it can get pretty irritating, I mean men aren't always the brightest bulbs… but I love the guys, and like to think that I fit in pretty well around here. They are all like the brothers I've never had… in a weird, super-powered sort of way. Besides, now that Carol is on the team, everything is perfect! As for scaring my teammates, you have nooo idea.(; And yes, I really am that kind of girl!(:_

**Q4 Clint how come you're such a player, you know with Natasha and Mockingbird?**

**How come your such a wimp when you NEED to be treated by a nurse? What kind of middle name is Francis?**

_Hey, watch it man, I'm not a player or a wimp… Anywho, let's face it, it just so happens that I manage to 'find my way' with beautiful women. It's just that Tasha and I have a lot of history, and Bobbi's costume never hurts, so I need a few… moments… with each of them. And I didn't need a nurse to take care of me, I was perfectly fine, just a little sore. I didn't need a nurse __**Because**__ I'm not a wimp… sheesh… BTW, I didn't get to pick my middle name man, go ask my dead mother, I'm sure she'd love to explain… *mumbles something under his breath.* No love around here…_

Whatever you say Clint, send Hulk in for me, would you? Thanks again!

**Q5 Hulk, have you heard from Betty? Why do you hang with Clint all the time, isn't he annoying?**

_No, I Haven't heard from Betty lately… neither has Banner. I hang out with Cupid because he is the only one who knows what he's talking about around here… no matter how big of a stupid-ass prick he is… Hmph… I like Wasp more anyways…_

**Q6 Steve why do you like drawing?**

_It keeps me at peace, I like to know that some things haven't changed too much in 70 years, and art is one of the few that fits in there._

**Q7 Is to all the avengers, do you get paid for doing the whole superhero**

**thing?**

_Jan: a little, plus we have the house, food, cleaning, and repairs paid for already… Thanks to Tony, of course!_

_Tony: you're welcome…_

_Clint: out of curiosity, Stark, are we receiving minimum wage._

_Hulk: shut up, Robin Hood, before you loose your home, job, and spot on the team._

_Tony: yeah… what he said._

**Q8 Is to all the avengers, what do you do in you spare time (Tony and Hank**

**probably don't need to answer cause the probably stay in their labs)?**

_Tony: work, test, socialize, and drink._

_Clint: practice, hit the town, hit the pool, you know, the usual…_

_Jan: shop, go out to eat, party, swim, dance, go to business meetings, hang out, and work out. Oh, and I like Schwamba, thanks to Tony!_

_Hulk: find something to smash…_

_T'challa: work in the embassy, establish things in Wakanda, train, and meditate. _

_Carol: work over at the base, practice, hang out with Jan, and shop when _

_necessary._

_Steve: try to catch up with the world, train, and find a nice coffee place around town._

**And my last Q is; do any of you ever eat cause it seems like your always to busy?**

_Jan: believe me… we eat… I love food… and so does Hulk._

Clearly, where'd he even get that Turkey leg?

_Tony: I've learned not to ask…_

Alright then, thanks SweetDreams123 for your questions…. Moving on! These next questions are from Jokermask18:

**Wasp: why don't you have a giant woman form if you can grow big?**

_I guess that I just prefer to stay wasp sized. I'm used to it, and it is less strain on my body. My giant form is also a little harder to adjust to when moving through crowded areas and stuff… (I've learned that the hard way…)_

**Hank: Why are you so lame? You look down on everyone who doesn't follow your**

**pacifist lifestyle and you pretty much ignore Jan even though she adores you.**

**Honestly, she's too good for ya.**

_Well, I don't look down on anyone, thus why I try to rehabilitate super villains… As for Jan, I know that she is too good for me, that is why I ignore her… not to hurt her, but to keep her from me… at least that has been my reasoning lately. I'm truly sorry to have disappointed you… You wouldn't have been the first…_

**Hulk: First off, both you and Wasp are awesome. My question is, have you ever**

**thought you should lead the Avengers as you're the strongest?**

_Thanks, I know that we are, and of course I have. Puny Stark should step down, let me, Wasp, and Cao take over… we know what we are doing… Hmph._

**Thor: Who do you like better: Sif or Jane?**

_Tis challenging to say, Jane Foster is truly a wondrous, strong, and lovely being, yet I see Lady Sif as a true warrior and a very close ally. Jane Foster, however, has won my affections._

**Cap: Do you deny that you are in fact not the Actual Cap but a Skrull who is**

**secretly prepping Earth for invasion and have been ever since the battle with**

**Loki?**

_I neither deny, nor confirm… What do you know?_

**And now, one for the villains.**

**Enchantress: why do you need Executioner to fight for you? Are you a coward?**

_How dare you call me a coward, mortal? I can defend myself whenever I may wish to do so, Executioner tis no more than a henchman. A petty toy willing to do my biddings._

Okay then… Moving on to a question from a person named Me()… no joke…:

**So thor what's up with you and jane?**

_T'would seem to be a rather popular question. Jane Foster and I are very different, yet we are one in the same. She is truly a wonder, and I am honored to say that she has won my affections. Alas, my duty to Asgard has kept me from pursuing anything, thus far._

Awe, how sweet… I think… Now on to our next 'questioneer!' I'd like to personally thank Legion22 for the amazing questions. This was a truly entertaining interview to write out, and the team was even challenged to answer!(: Thank you for you're contribution, and now, to the questions!(:

**Hawkeye Questions: Why did you choose purple as your costume? Who do you love**

**more, Mockingbird or Black Widow? Why did you comment on Mockingbird's**

**costume, then kiss Widow? How did you feel with working with Zemo? How did you know his first name? Why did you decide to join the Avengers at the end of**

**Gamma World Part II? Why do you love to piss Tony off so much? Why do you hate Tony so much? What do you think about Captain America's actions lately? Where do you think Thor is?**

_See, I like you, you're questions get to the point and don't insult me! Anyways, the purple costume was kind of a thing of mine at the circus I grew up with. I guess that it just stuck with me when I chose my costume for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. As for Widow or M. Bird; I have more history with Tasha and we've kind of made out on more than one occasion… So, I guess that my feelings are more towards her right now than with Bobbi. Here we go again, let's face it, of course I kissed Natasha, I really to like her! it's just that… that costume was just too much… I mean, damn, she looked great in that thing… What guy wouldn't want to think about a girl in something like that! With the Zemo thing, I really hated it, but it was kind of necessary… I guess… and I knew his name because it comes straight out of the history books, he has been around for years… THE enemy of Captain America! I joined the Avengers because they need me around to save their sorry hides all the time, I mean- come on, I always save the world, they need me! I don't hate Tony, although I do like to piss him off, it is __really__ fun! I mean his reactions to things are priceless… What better entertainment is there than to tick him off? I don't know much about Cap though, honestly, he has been acting differently, but the guy is like 100 years old! He is Captain America for crying out loud, he does what he does for the right reasons. Oh, and Thor is in Asgard, he stayed behind to help rebuild after we saved the world(s)… again!_

**Iron Man: So, what exactly is it like being leader of a team? How is it**

**different than being CEO of Stark International? Why did you make a new armor?**

**Why did you move your armor from the SI building to the Avengers mansion? Why**

**haven't you kissed Pepper yet? What do you think about Captain America's**

**actions lately? Where do you think Thor went to after your battle in Asgard?**

**Why do you act so cocky after the Asgard battle? Don't you know there's still**

**a world to save? Why did you hit on Susan? Don't you know she's in love with**

**Reed?**

_It is great to lead the team, annoying at times, but entirely worth it! Avengers business is much more… entertaining than regular work, for one. But really, there aren't many differences (at least not in a sense,) between heading both enterprises. I moved my armor because it is safer where it can be guarded by a team of super heroes instead of a gleaming target for attacking super villains… How do you know I haven't kissed her yet?(; As for Steve, he hasn't been acting the same lately, but fighting in the Land of Gods and bargaining in the Land of the Dead can do that to you… Thor stayed in Asgard… I wouldn't say cocky, I'm more so proud. Who wouldn't be though, I mean we saved our world, and eight others… that isn't too shabby.(: I know that the world is still in need of saviors too, but the Avengers aren't shutting down because of one __massive__ victory, especially with all the aliens popping up… As for the Sue thing, why didn't I hit on her?(; I mean, really, she is funny, smart, hot, talented, did I mention hot? Oh, and it is always fun to tick off Reed… So I use what ever I can to do so, but it is usually Susan… So her loving him isn't all that important in my opinion. Besides, who'd choose Reed Richards over THE Tony Stark.(;_

Gee, Tony, I really don't know, especially after that beautiful little show….

_Hey!_

NEXT!

**Hulk: How are those stretchy pants working out for you? How are you good**

**friends with Hawkeye? Why do you dislike Stark so much? Who, in all**

**the Avengers, makes you want to smash them the most? What's your favorite**

**color? Why do you wear purple pants? How did you learn to swim? How was it**

**smashing Grimm around w/ those Doom bots/ at Poker? Why did you smash Grimm at Poker?**

_Hmph, the pants work just fine, a little tight, but they last. As for Cupid and me, I guess that you could say that we are the only ones around here with common sense. I mean, sure, he isn't too bright, really cocky, and a wimp, but hey he isn't as bad as most of the others…. With exception of Wasp and Cap. I don't like Stark because he thinks too much… needs to act more… Out of the Avengers, I'd say Stark or Blondie. Favorite color: green. I guess that the purple pants have just grown on me, besides, Jan says that they match my skin tone or something… Swimming was kind of just a natural thing, Banner could do it, so, so could I. Smashing Grimm was great, he's had it coming… Smashing and my hatred for the guy really fit together… Why wouldn't I smash him at poker? He thinks he can beat me.. Hmph.. I smash him without even trying…_

**T'Challa: So how's Wakanda? Anything new going on? What do you think about**

**Captain America's actions lately? How's your new costume going to look? Have**

**you met a woman called Ororo yet? How's N'Gassi? What's your favorite color?**

**How do you apply the pear shaped fruit to your body?**

_Wakanda is doing very well, my people have been very prosperous lately. We have managed to improve our technology quite a bit as well, and with the help of the U.N. and the Avengers, we have lengthened our national ties explicitly. My improved costume will most likely have a cloak, and perhaps some new vibranium tech. As for Ororo, I have heard of her, but I have lacked the opportunity to confront her. N'Gassi is doing fine, much so, "the same as usual." My favorite color is most likely Black, it holds a strong presence in the Panther Tribe's history. Further more, it holds a certain sentimental value to it, as it was my father's trademark. The fruit of which you speak is to be applied to the skin, almost like, as you would say, and lotion. It enhances your skills and balances within._

**Janet: How are you? How are you feeling towards Hank? How are you feeling**

**towards Tony? How do you feel about Carol joining the team? Have you heard**

**about Captain Marvel? How do you feel about that? Have you heard about the new**

**Ant-Man yet? Do you know that he has a young daughter?**

_I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. And, let's just say things with Hank are complicated… I feel like- I really just- umm, well I like him __a lot__, and honestly, I think I might be in love with the guy… I also feel kind of angry with him at the time… but I was terrible to him, so I shouldn't be. Sorry if that makes no sense at all, I really can't explain it, everything has been so… complicated… As for Tony, he is like a big brother to me, I've known him for a long time. He can be a douche sometimes, or bluntly oblivious to things, or even selfish, but in the end he is a great friend and a good guy! (Usually…) Carol joining the team is awesome! I love having such a close friend around, and she really helps with the Hank situation. If only she wasn't so harsh about it… but hey, that's Carol for you. Plus, she is an amazing addition to the team! Oh, believe me, I have definitely heard from Captain Marvel… Ugh, I was right about him all along. So, how do I feel? Honestly, I feel angry, smart, and a little less guilty about the Sentry thing. And what is this about a new Ant-man… Ohhh, I am so going to track Hank down later… Ughh! I am sure he is a good guy though, I mean Hank isn't dumb (obviously,) so he'd choose a capable guy for the job. It should still be him in the suit though… I hope that his daughter won't be a target or anything, I'd love to meet her though, I bet she is adorable… I just love little kids… Now if you'd excuse me, I need to kick Pym's sorry-_

I'm going to stop you right there… I need you to send him in next anyways… Thanks Jan, hehe… *sigh*

_Sure… grr… no problemo._

**Pym: Hey Pym, how you feeling? Depressed? How are you feeling about Janet? How are you feeling about life? Are you EVER going to become Ant-Man again? If**

**not, why?**

_Honestly, I am not feeling too great at the time. Especially after the look I just got from Jan… What on Earth happened in here?_

Umm…. Nothing… Just forget about ti and go on, please… hehe… *smiles fakely*

_Okay? I have felt rather depressed lately, it's as though immense weights have been dropped upon me. With Jan, I feel a lot, a better question would be 'what am I not feeling?' In all truth, I love her, she is perfect, but I am not good enough for her… all I do is disappoint and hurt her. I am rather… conflicted, right now… My life has been a wreck lately, but I will make it out fine, I suppose. I doubt that I will ever don the Ant-Man suit again, it is too much of a burden and goes against almost everything I stand for. At this point, I can't take the risks I have been anymore. Besides, it is in more capable hands now…_

Awww, sniff sniff, send Cap in please! Thanks again, Hank!

**Captain America: So how are you feeling? How do you think the others feel**

**about you? Are you liking your new costume? What kinds of things do you like**

**to draw(since I know you're an artist)? What's your favorite color? What's**

**your favorite food? How are you liking your new shield? Does it work like the**

**other one? What's the difference between this shield and your old one?**

_I feel fine, I'm pretty much the same as I always have been, I suppose. At least as much as I can after the time jump and Asgardian battles and all. The others are very kind towards me, I feel like they feel comfortable and respectful towards me… It is an honor to work with them. My new costume is pretty nice, I can't complain. As for drawing, it really depends, I like the serenity of nature, so I draw scenes involving it quite often. It is another one of those things that hasn't changed too much, and that is comforting. My favorite color is… and this will sound cheesy, but a tie between red and blue. I have to say, Tony has introduced me to Schawrma, I am quite fond of it, so that would be my favorite food! The new shield is nice, it took a bit to adjust to, but it works just as well as the other one from what I can tell. It can regenerate into more holographic copies at any time, so it isn't potentially going to break, get stolen, or be too much weight. So, that is a plus, I just haven't quite gotten used to it yet, I suppose. _

**Ms. Marvel: So how are you liking the team? Is it good? Bad? Neither? How do**

**you like working with all these new heroes, not to mention your friend? What's**

**it like working for SWORD? What's the difference between working for SHIELD**

**and working for SHIELD? How is Abigail Brand different than Nick Fury? When**

**did you quit SHIELD? How is working for Abigail Brand different than working**

**for Nick Fury? Have you gotten your own Avengers ID card yet? Have you seen**

**the mansion? What's it like? What's your favorite part about being an Avenger?**

_The team had been great to me… prior to the mistrust issues and all. I guess that it was great up until the Skrull thing, now it kind of sucks, but I manage. I still have my duties to S.W.O.R.D. to focus on. Meeting new heroes has been great, you feel a little bit overwhelmed at first, but I've adjusted to consider myself an equal. Spending time with Jan again was fantastic, I've missed her so much, we were always really close. SWORD is a great agency, it is a lot like SHIELD, but a little less balanced, in a sense. We haven't had as much time to set up, but we are catching up! Well, Abigail is a little more lay back and to the point then Fury is… she is also wayyyy less guarded… Oh, and yes, I did have an I.D. card, I still do actually… somewhere… Oh, and I have seen the mansion, I was considering moving in for a while, it is beautiful! Everything is so extravagant and impressive, a change of scenery from the bases I've been staying at recently. The benefits of being an Avenger are limitless, I really liked the ties it got me! _

**Black Widow: How's your search for Fury going? Have you found him yet? If not,**

**have you got any leads? Where exactly are you looking for him? What ways have**

**you tried looking for him?**

_The search is kind of confidential, I can tell you, however, that he has been located… That is really all the more I could tell you, at the time at least. Respectively, you'll just have to wait and see. _

**Maria Hill: What's it like to be the Director of SHIELD? How is it different**

**than your position job before this? Why are you making the Avengers register?**

**Don't you know it's unconstitutional to register American citizens?**

_It is both an honor and a burden, the weight of the world is basically on your shoulders. It is a step up from my previous ranking, considering that I call the shots now… rather than take them. As for the Avengers, they have to register for the sake of national security, they are putting innocent people at risk. The team has been causing more harm than good… alerting the public, compromising agents, and immense damage on the city. They are also attracting far too much attention… creating more enemies as they take down others… It may be unconstitutional now, but once I'm done, everything will change. The world will finally be a safer place; under SHIELD's protection rather than an unorganized group of wannabe heroes…_

Okay, now on to a question from (Nameless):

**Wasp, how did you and Hank meet?**

_Well, a few years ago, my father started a new science project. (It involved this extra-dimensional communication system.) So, he decided to go to New York to show his work to a conference of other scientists, if he could gain their funding and support, then he could move on with the project. So, I tagged along! Once at the conference, my father asked me to remain outside while he took care of business… of course I agreed, what choice did I have in the matter anyhow? The, all of the sudden, a man stormed out of the building, clenching a briefcase tightly in his fist. He was rambling on about something, so I confronted him about it, told him about my father going in there for his project as well. He disregarded it, saying that he'd never get anything past 'those people.' I cracked a few jokes and introduced myself, cheering him up… we hit it off from there. Later we went for coffee together and got to know each other better. I guess that is pretty much how we met! I can thank my dad for it all I guess, may he rest in peace!_

Next up is a fantastic question from Smile123:

**Hawkeye why don't you wear your pink and purple costume in the Avengers movie? You just wear a black suit!**

_Don't look at me, the director didn't like the design.. It was apparently 'outrageous' and 'overkill…' I wish I could've worn my suit too, but I look great in anything, so it doesn't really matter…(;_

And finally a question from Wasp():

**Wasp: Why don't you turn big like hank much? You've only done it once!**

_I guess it is just because I've grown accustomed to shrinking instead, besides, I love flying! Oh, that and it can cause some considerable strain on my body… kind of a pain… literally._

Ha, not done yet… Here is a question from IanPeriwinkle:

**I'd like to hear The Hulk's opinion on his various encounters with Wolverine. What does he think of the tri-clawed mutant?**

_I think that he is pathetic, annoying, and smug… But as much as he irritates me… I respect the guy… Hmph._

A great list of questions from VanDyneFan:

**Hank: Why can't you admit your feelings for Jan out loud? Why did you have to leave her and the whole team behind like that? Are you ever coming back? **_It is just too complicated, I suppose… I feel like she deserves more and that we are too different… I don't want to cause any unnecessary trauma with her. I feel like I'll only hurt her… I don't deserve her. I had to leave her and the team, I can't embrace that kind of lifestyle, I'd be going against everything I'd ever stood for… Not to mention, I'd be putting Janet at risk… I even can't bare to deal with that. If I was to come back, it would be with peaceful intent or as an entirely different person. (A/N hint hint…)_

**Thor: What was it like growing up with Loki? Which one of you two got into more shenanigans as a child? **_Growing up with Loki was a rather pleasant experience. We played together, fought together, our bond was that of true family. Being as he is the god of mischief, my brother always caused more trouble for our father… tis' not much of a surprise, I'd assume. (:_

**Amora: Have you met Jane Foster? Who's stronger, you or Sif? **_Nay, I have not, nor do I plan to. How dare you question my power, mortal? Of course, it is I who is the stronger. She possesses no ability in the mystic arts or the dark heart._

**Hulk: Have you ever tried listening to music as a form of relaxation? It'll do wonders for your temper. **_Banner has tried everything… I like being angry… Music is pretty relaxing though, I guess…_

**Hawkeye: What's it like to be falsely accused most of the time? First as a SHIELD traitor, now as an Avenger Skrull... How do you plan to clear your name? **_It really sucks, I mean come on, nobody can impersonate me… I mean, devilishly handsome, amazing skills, and an all around catch? Pshh, I'm the one and only Clint Barton, babe! I have nothing to prove, honestly, I'll save the world again and they'll all come crying back and praising me… 'Cause I'm that awesome.(;_

**(Faux) Steve: How's Queen Veranke, er...I mean Mockingbird? **_Umm, she is alright… I suppose…_

**T'challa: How are you planning to defend Wakanda against the alien enemies? **_The same way we defended Wakanda from other threats, with raw intelligence and skill. We are currently preparing weapons from the finest Vibranium our nation has to offer. _

**Ms. Marvel: How was the initiation? Any ill feeling towards your new team members? **_I love all of the team so much, Clint can be egotistical, and I still am a little scared of Hulk, but other than that… It was alright! Initiation went great, those guys sure know how to make a girl feel welcome! Or they did…_

**Tony: Who do you trust? **_Nobody… not even myself anymore…_

**Pepper Potts: Don't you ever get tired of taking care of Tony? You should get a medal for that, or at least your own Iron suit.**

_Yes, very much so actually… And I totally agree, I'll sooo have to confront Tony about that, thanks!_

**Wasp: Do you miss Hank? Besides being in the front and center during battle, what else do you do for fun? Also, do you miss Hank? Don't give up on him just yet...I have a feeling that he needs you in his life as much as you need him in yours.**

_Of course I miss him… Anyhow, I shop a lot, and I love to take walks, watch movies, party, dance, sing, swim, or just about anything not involving science…!(; I feel like he needs me too, not to sound selfish or anything, but I know that I could help him through this… he just isn't letting anyone in… I think he just feels lost._

Next, Alexandra Knight asks:

**Dear Hawkeye, I am a huge fan of yours, I even took up archery because of you. In a few months, I may even be as awesome as you! Well, depending on your approval of course. Anyway, here's my question: Where do you buy all of your arrows? I looked everywhere, but they are so expensive, and you can't get them in bulk. Please and thank you - Hawkeyes#1fan.**

_Well, thank you very much, I feel honored!(; Work on that bow there, kid, I'm always up for a challenge, maybe we could even shoot some targets some time. Well, about the arrows… I used to get them from SHIELD or make them, now a days I get Stark Tech arrows and add some adjustments to them. Try a local game store or a sporting facility if you don't have ties to Stark Industry in your area… hehe. You are very welcome, by the way, let me know how that archery goes for 'ya! Maybe you'll come close to my level… maybe…(; I'm just yanking your leg, you've got this, kid! You've got spunk, I like you!_

Here are some great questions from Mecha Greed:

** Odin, what was the funniest thing to happen to Thor and Loki during puberty?**

_Oy, most likely the fight over who's voice dropped first or who had the ability to get more females during their adolescence. It is hard to remember, for it seems so long ago, but aye, many amusing things happened to the pair. _** Enchantress, why did you simply not betray Loki to Odin to gain a boon(request) from him?**_ Odin never would appreciate my specific… talent set… Loki understands being cast out and can, in a sense, be a trustworthy partner… One who you'd rather not 'get on the bad side of…' Odin doesn't respect beings like me anyways… _

** Thing, did you cheat in that card game? **_In that particular game… No, any other time I play Johnny…. Yes…_

** Wasp,did you steal or bring back any asgardian clothing? if so was it simply to showoff to the other heroins and celeberties with near unatainable clothing. **_Sadly, no, I wish I could've, the other girls would've been sooo jealous! _

** Sif, who do you consider your love rival Jane or Amora?**

_I have no rival in love, especially not with a mortal or a witch… the mortal would put up more of a competition though… Not that I'd have any._

Next are some interesting questions from JokerMask18:

**Wasp:why don't you have a giant woman form if you can grow big? **_it is really strenuous and I just love to fly, I have more control, I guess!_

**Hank: Why are you so lame? You look down on everyone who doesn't follow your pacifist lifestyle and you pretty much ignore Jan even though she adores you. Honestly, she's too good for ya. **_I know she is… I don't look down on them though, I just have different beliefs… That is why I gave everything up, I didn't deserve what I had._

**Hulk: First off,both you and Wasp are awesome. My question is, have you ever thought you should lead the Avengers as you're the strongest? **_I know we are, but thanks. And of course I have, who better than me? Hulk is strongest there is! Hmph, I could take the others down in my sleep if I wanted to! _

**Thor: Who do you like better:Sif or Jane? **_T'would be hard to say, both are beautiful women and strong warriors… it would depend on the circumstances… I feel for Jane Foster, yet Sif grew up with me… I don not know._

**Cap: Do you deny that you are in fact not the Actual Cap but a Skrull who is secretly prepping Earth for invasion and have been ever since the battle with Loki? **_I have nothing to say to that… Wait and see…_

**and now: one for the :why do you need Executioner to fight for you? Are you a coward?**

_How dare you call me a coward, mortal. Executioner simply serves me!_

Finally, here is a question for Thor from "me" :

**So thor what's up with you and jane?**

_What is the up of which you speak? Jane and I are in close quarters, however… We haven't seen each other in a while, sadly… _

Wow guys, thanks so much for your interest in these interviews! The team and I appreciate your participation so much! I hope to hear from you all soon, please feel free to review with more questions for the characters to answer. I'm finally done with school and cheerleading is only once a week from now until later in August, so expect to see much more of me around here! I will also be updating my unfinished stories on a regular schedule… minus "How To Love," due to a lack of interest from readers and inspiration on my part… hehe, sorry. Anyhow, come back soon and have a great summer! :D

~Wasp9000~


End file.
